The trouble with all the girls
by That-damn-chick
Summary: Jace is known as the fearless playboy. Senior year, and all he cares about is one thing: hockey scholarship. That's all he's ever cared about, besides family. Until he meets someone who's always been there, always been silent, and always, always hated him. Julian is no better. He's in love with his best friend, but their love is impossible. Because she's in love...with his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! So i realised i totally snaked you guys and put up a fake chapter. Haha. The truth is that I had the idea for this fic before i actually had any ideas for a chapter, and i know this one really sucks, but hopefully they're better in the future. This was more of a filler chapter.**

 **Anyway I'm really sorry but please don't give up on me just yet. I'm sorry again. \**

 **:P**

Jace Herondale owned the school.

Not _literally._ That would be weird. But in a sense he did own the school. Of course, it was only because he was insanely attractive and great at sports. But that was beside the point. The point was that Jace Herondale loved his life. He had it all set out: Scholarships were pouring in, and he had all the girls.

He didn't get attached. It was too much work. He was more of one-night-maybe-two-if-i-really-like-you kind of guy. It was easier that way.

He had the same routine everyday. The teachers stopped complaining about his lateness after grade 9, because they knew he wouldn't change. He walked into class, maybe five to ten minutes late, sat down without caring, and payed attention. Yea, he payed attention. Just because he was a "bad boy" didn't mean he got bad marks. Jace wouldn't get a single scholarship if he wasn't getting good marks, no matter how good he was at his sport.

He knew his school, he knew his classmates by name- even if he pretended not to to some of them- and he was fine with it. Jace thought his life was perfect.

Until he walked into his second period class on the first day of Senior year, and noticed someone. _Really_ noticed. She sat in the second row, her red hair in a half-hearted bun. Freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks like paint splattered on a canvas. Her eyes were the most brilliant thing he'd ever seen, yet she wasn't looking at him. She was talking to the brown-haired boy sitting next to her, pointing to something on his page, he lightly chuckled and wrote something, causing her to stifle a laugh behind her had. No one noticed Jace as he walked in but he was aware of Isabelle Lightwood's gaze on him as he sucked in a breath and sat next to her.

He broke his gaze away from the red-head and looked at Izzy. "Who is that?"

"You don't know her? Clary Fray?" Jace shook his head. "She's been in your english class for the last three years. Oh, she's also known for her amazing talent in art, her athletic ability, and mostly for hating you."

He whipped his head around to face one of his closest friends. "What?"

Izzy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the teacher, who had obviously caught them talking.

"Mr. Herondale, Miss Lightwood. Would you like to share?"

"Not really."

"Then please refrain from talking until the end of the class."

He turned and Izzy made a face at his back.

"Real mature, Izzy. Real mature."

"Mr. Herondale! Did I not just say to stop the chatter!"

:P

Julian Blackthorn was screwed.

He knew that for certain as he stared at the face of his best friend, Emma Carstairs.

Emma was proof that the things that could be qualified as "hot" in Los Angeles did not limit to the weather. He was just staring at her, no matter how many years he'd known her, she always seemed to shock him.

When he'd gone with his family to Europe last summer, he'd missed Emma like crazy, and he found himself thinking of her all the time. That was when he knew for sure he was in love. Not _falling_ in love. _In_ love. He'd probably fallen in love with Emma when they were twelve. But at 16, he'd been a sucker. He loved everything about her, who she was, how she acted, he loved being around her. It was stupid. But he couldn't seem to control it. Europe had been painful. He'd done everything he could to forget about Emma. But neither nothing nor no one could compare to _her_.

Julian remembered when she'd been crushing on Jace Herondale. It seemed everyone had and some point in time. Some guys too- not him- but he knew some.

He'd liked Isabelle lightwood, but that was years ago.

He'd never been in _love_.

He'd laughed at cheesy stories where the guy was always painfully in love with the girl. He never believed love could hurt as much as they always said.

But now he understood how evil love was.

"Jules! Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Julian snapped back to attention. "Huh?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I _said_ , do you want to come to the beach with me and the kids."

Ah. The kids. He thought of the family he'd had to raise at only twelve. When Mark had been taken away, and Helen gone to college. He smiled. "Sure."

Emma jumped up. "Okay! I'll go get them in the car."

"Wait what? We're going _now?_ " Julian lept up. But Emma just winked and was out the door in a flash.

Julian changed into his surf shorts and grabbed his board, which was balanced against the wall, before running down the stairs and meeting his siblings. Mark stood at the door talking to Emma. Ever since Mark had come back, things had been different. Ty had been more social, and they all had definitely shown their ability to prank.

They all looked at Julian as he came down the stairs.

"Can i call Clary? Mabye she and Simon would like to join us." Emma asked. Livvy nodded and looked pleadingly at Julian.

"Sure."

"Cool." Emma whipped out her phone and dialed Clary Fray's number. "Hey Clary…..yeah….do you want to come with us to the beach? You can bring Simon if you want. Cristina's coming…. Great! Meet you there!" Emma ended the call and slipped the phone in her pocket. "She's coming." She announced. "And she's bringing Simon and a...friend."

She winked at Julian and he felt a twinge in his chest. Did that mean she was trying to set him up (again)? Or was it just that Clary had a boyfriend...he had no problem with that.

"Who?" Emma just grinned.

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _~Jason Mraz "Lucky"_

Julian thought he might kill Emma.

She knew he didn't have a crush on Isabelle Lightwood, but the entire time she was attempting to pair the two of them up. Julian apologized for Emma's behaviour, and told her to stop.

He was considering strangling the girl when Clary came over and dragged her off. While she was occupied by Clary, Julian decided to play volleyball with his younger siblings and Mark.

Well, actually, it wasn't as if he really had a choice, Livvy dragged him off and declared he had decided to play, which he hadn't, because for all he knew she was dragging him off to be murdered somewhere behind a tree or something. But he didn't argue, there was no arguing with Livvy.

"Alright, people let's do this thing. Pass me the ball." Dru tossed her the ball and she served it, making it easily over the net, the group passed it back and forth, and Julian had the most fun he'd had in a long time.

Lately, everything had been Emma Emma Emma. Doing something that made him forget for a little while was bliss.

Mark spiked the ball over the net just as it began to rain.

There were shrieks and laughter as everyone quickly gathered their things and ran to the car, laughing the entire time. Julian climbed into the driver's seat and and started the engine.

Julian waited and turned his head to where Emma was talking to Clary.

"How about you guys come back to Jules' place, we can watch a movie."Clary giggled.

"Does he mind that you're randomly inviting random people to his house?"She said with a smile, pointing with her thumb towards Julian.

"You're not random people. You're our friend."

Clary laughed. "Well, if he's fine with it, sure. But I think Izzy has to go home. Simon can drop her off and meet us back at Julian's house. Can I ride with you guys?"

Emma glanced at Julian. "We have room for one more?" Julian shrugged.

"As long as Tavvy sits on someone's lap it's fine."

"He can sit with me!" He heard Dru's voice call from the back.

"Alright then. She's good to come."

Emma climbed into the passenger seat beside Julian and turned on the music, singing along to whatever random song came on. Their car sounded like a bad choir. The thought made him smile.

Emma's singing was one of the things he liked a lot about her. Her voice wasn't terrible but it also definitely wasn't great. She knew that, but still sang aloud, strong and off-key. They pulled up in front of the house and the kids all raced to the house, determined to be the one who choose the movie.

Christina laughed. "These kids are crazy." She said, grinning,as she ran into the house after Mark.

Emma walked in next to Jules.

It was silent for a while before Emma broke the silence just as they reached the door. "Jules." He stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"She shrugged.

"I don't know. You're just so...distant. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" Julian was shocked. Him? Mad at her? That was about as possible as him hating art. In other words, it would be extremely hard to achieve.

"Why would you think that? Of course i don't hate you."

"It's just...never mind. I just thought you were. You've acted strange for a long time, but lately, weird. Like, more than normal."

"Hey!" She grinned.

"Come on weirdo. We have a movie to watch."

...

Clary sat on the soft carpet in the Blackthorns' living room, watching a movie that made absolutely no sense. She supposed it was supposed to be some sort of a love story, but she wasn't sure. The couple on the screen were kissing.

She heard Julian scoff. "This is so fake."

Everyone looked at him. Livvy blinked "What?"

"Just...this. Their representation love. That's not how you feel when you're in love. That's not true love."

"True love is hard to find." Emma said, confused at how strangely her best friend was acting.

"Movie love is hard to find," He said as if he was an expert on the topic. Emma and Clary exchanged a confused glance, "because it's not real."

Cristina broke her eyes away from the screen and rested her gaze on Julian. "You don't believe in true love?"

"I never said that. It's just…this is so fake. Love isn't climbing through someone's bedroom windowsill to give them a kiss goodnight or chocolates. That's pretty stupid. You could fall and die. Love means you just see them."

"You see them?" Ty asked, confused. He wasn't the only one. Clary was confused as well. Julian took hold of the remote. The movie had ended; white credits scrolled down the screen.

"When you love someone, they become a part of who you are. They're in everything you do. They're in the air you breathe and the water you drink and the blood in your veins. Their touch stays on your skin and their voice stays in your ears and their thoughts stay in your mind. You know their dreams because their nightmares pierce your heart and their good dreams are your dreams too. And you don't think they're perfect, but you know their flaws, the deep-down truth of them, and the shadows of all their secrets, and they don't frighten you away; in fact you love them more for it, because you don't want perfect. You want them. You want—" He broke off then, as if realizing everyone was looking at him.

"You want what?" said Dru with enormous eyes.

"Nothing," Julian said. "I'm just talking." He shut off the TV and picked up the pizza boxes. "I'm going to throw these away," he said, and left.

"Wow. That was deep." Clary said.

Livvy nodded. "Imagine when he falls in love. That'll be intense. She'll be one lucky girl." Clary's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket.

One New Message: Simon :P

I'M HERE LAZY.

Clary stood up. "Well, I should probably go. My ride has arrived. See you at school tomorrow."

Emma looked up pouting. "You're leaving? Aw. Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

Clary shook her head. "No, but thanks for today. I had fun with you guys. Bye."

There was a chorus of Bye's and See you later's as Clary walked to the door. She opened it and said a quick goodbye to Julian before slipping outside and making her way to the van that slightly resembled a rotting banana. She reminded herself to repaint the entire thing white eventually.

As she climbed into the van, Simon smiled at her. "Hey Crazy. Oops. I mean Clary."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Hey."

"So, how'd it go." "Fun. But Julian is worrying me."

"How?" "I don't know, he's more serious… really intense you know. He was babbling on about true love today. And he's quieter, more than usual I mean. He looked sick when he left to go put the pizza boxes away."

Simon knitted his eyebrows together. "That's weird."

"Yeah. It's like he changed overnight."

"Or he's in love."

Clary didn't respond. Julian in love? That was hard to believe. He always seemed so busy, and the only girl he hung around with was Emma really, Clary hung out more with Emma, not so much with Julian.

Unless...

"Do you think he's in love with..." Clary trailed off, unsure.

"Who?"

"Never mind," Clary shook her head, "it doesn't matter."

 **Thanks everyone for the kind reviews. I appreciate that you guys like the story. Really.**

 **Anyway, Here's chapter two. I think I'm going to have to stop with the filler chapters. Okay. Next chapter I will try to make it more interesting. I need help though. Suggestions? I'm open to whatever you guys got.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO,**


End file.
